Because of the fast development of information technology, financial transactions may take place with high-efficiency at any time in any place. However, this technology advancement has also been exploited for fraudulent purposes. Senior people are particularly vulnerable because they are believed to own more assets and be more polite and trusting to strangers. They are also less likely to report a fraud for various reasons. Thus, they are at a high risk of being victims of scams and frauds. There is a need for a system and a method of fraud protection.